Caramel Macaron
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Seperti manisnya kue buatan Ryeowook, seperti manisnya senyum Ryeowook dan seperti manisnya ciuman Ryeowook / FF berseri / YeWook as always / Please Read and Give me a Review
1. Chapter 1

**Chocolate Cake **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook and Kim Jongwoon**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

Drabble

.

YeWook

.

Terinspirasi dari Sweet Relationship Karya Fujita Nimi

Jalan cerita **pure** buatan author ^^

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

Astaga!

Astaga!

Astaga!

Akhirnya aku dapatkan juga kue sus chestnut edisi musim gugur yang terakhir di jual di musim ini! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmatinya di rumah. Sebaiknya aku juga membuat green tea untuk menemani acara makan kue-ku sore ini. Hihi…

Dengan tidak sabar aku melangkahkan kaki pendekku sambil mendekap erat bungkusan berisi kue sus chestnut yang susah payah kudapatkan dikedai dekat stasiun. Kedainya ramai dan kue yang hanya dibuat setahun sekali itu bisa habis hanya dalam waktu setengah jam saja.

Dan demi semua koleksi boneka kura - kuraku,

Aku beruntung!

Tidak sia – sia aku ikut berdesakan di antara pengunjung kedai yang penasaran dengan kue sus chestnut karya Hong Ahjuma di kedai itu. Dan tidak sia – sia juga aku berkunjung ke sana setiap hari hingga Hong ahjuma mengenalku dan menyisakan kue terakhir khusus untukku.

Ah~ beruntungnya aku!

Hei, berapa kali aku mengucapkan kata itu? Entahlah, yang jelas aku ingin segera sampai di rumah dan menikmati kue sus chestnut edisi musim gugurku!

**BRUK!**

Tiba – tiba saja aku tersungkur. Entah siapa yang berani mendorongku dan menimpa tubuh-ku yang errrr –seksi ini? Sialan! Sialan! Rasanya sakit sekali. Mungkin lututku terluka dan berdarah.

Huwaaa! Eomma!

"Gwaencanha?" aku merasakan beban di punggungku perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan sebuah suara yang sialnya terdengar begitu merdu di telingaku.

Huh, apa peduliku?

Yang kupedulikan hanyalah kue-ku yang –

Aku segera mengangkat tubuhku dan menemukan kue-ku sudah hancur berantakan karena tertimpa tubuhku.

Aku ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kue… Kue-ku," desisku terbata.

Sialan sekali orang kurang ajar itu. Berani sekali membuat kue sus chestnut edisi musim gugur yang kubeli dengan perjuangan berat, hancur seperti ini. Lihat saja! Akan ku injak – injak kepalanya sampai hancur persis sama seperti nasib kue-ku!

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan bersiap untuk mencacinya, namun…

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf."

Seketika aku membeku ditempatku. Orang kurang ajar yang membuat kue-ku hancur adalah…

"K-Kim Ryeowook?"

…Orang yang diam – diam kutaksir!

"Kue-mu hancur," Ryeowook menunjuk bungkusan berisi kue sus chestnut-ku yang hancur dengan mimik wajah menyesal.

"A-Ah itu… Tidak apa – apa kok! Lagipula sudah makan Éclair," aku mengibaskan tanganku dan tertawa kaku. Jika saja aku tahu orang yang menabrak ku hingga aku jatuh tersungkur adalah Ryeowook, aku tidak akan memaki dan menyumpahinya.

Dan…

Oh Tuhan… Ryeowook berbicara padaku. Mimpi apa aku semalam?

"Ada apa?" refleks aku dan Ryeowook menoleh saat mendengar suara lain yang menginterupsi interaksi kaku diantara kami. Ah, dia Kyuhyun –namjachingu Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak sengaja tersandung dan mendorong jatuh Jongwoon Hyung," aku dapat mendengar Ryeowook berbicara dengan sangat lembut pada Kyuhyun. Huh, beruntung sekali namja berwajah tampan yang menjadi flower boy sekolah kami itu!

Dibandingkan dengan aku, si Kim Jongwoon berkepala besar dan memiliki jari – jari tangan yang aneh ini, aku benar – benar kalah telak dari Kyuhyun.

"Gwaencanha?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku. Aku hanya dapat mengangguk. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kue-ku hancur dan aku sama sekali tidak dapat menikmatinya.

Kim Jongwoon!

Kau memang namja yang tidak beruntung!

.

.

.

"Hoi Kepala Besar!" Kyuhyun menepuk bagian belakang kepalaku. Sialan! Berani sekali si iblis ini padaku. Dia fikir berapa usianya, eoh? Mentang – mentang jenius hingga mampu loncat tingkat beberapa kali jadi kurang ajar seperti ini.

"Nih, Ryeowook menitipkannya padaku. Dia merasa menyesal telah menghancurkan kue-mu kemarin," jelas Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan sebuah bungkusan berisi kue cokelat di mejaku.

Aku menatap bungkusan bening dihadapanku tidak percaya. Benarkah? Ryeowook menyesal karena menghancurkan kue-ku? Astaga! Ini benar – benar diluar dugaanku.

"Aku sudah memberikan kue itu pada Jongwoon. Dia menerimanya, tentu saja," aku mengangkat wajahku saat kudengar Kyuhyun berbicara dengan entah siapa. Aku hanya bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun berseri – seri saat mengobrol di ponselnya.

Mungkin dengan Ryeowook.

Aku sepertinya melupakan sesuatu yang penting disini.

Aku naksir kekasih orang!

Dan orang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun! Namja tampan yang digilai siswa – siswi di sekolah. Namja yang memiliki otak jenius. Namja yang jago olahraga. Namja yang memiliki tinggi di atasku. Namja yang sempurna bersanding dengan Ryeowook –Kim Ryeowookku!

Hiks!

.

Aku memandangi kue cokelat pemberian Ryeowook dengan perasaan bimbang. Aku ingin sekali mencicipinya namun aku tidak ingin kue yang diberikan Ryeowook sebagai permintaan maaf-nya itu hancur di dalam perutku.

Aish!

Bagaimana ini?

Aku ingin sekali menyimpan kue cokelat pemberian Ryeowook tapi nanti pasti basi dan membusuk. Ah, sebaiknya aku mengabadikan kue cokelat pemberian Ryeowook dengan ponselku lalu aku mencicipinya sedikit!

Aku beranjak dari kursi-ku. Jam istirahat belum usai, sebaiknya aku menikmatinya di taman belakang sekolah saja –mengantisipasi akan kedatangan Shindong si raja makan. Dia adalah musuh terbesarku! Kue – kue yang kumiliki selalu dalam keadaan bahaya jika saja Shindong berada di dekatku!

Arghhh.. Tapi tanganku sudah terlalu gatal untuk mengeluarkan kue cokelat pemberian Ryeowook dari dalam bungkusnya. Aku menoleh ke kenan dan ke kiri.

Aman!

Keadaan lorong cukup sepi. Kurasa, aku akan menikmatinya disini. Aku mengeluarkan kue pemberian Ryeowook dari dalam bungkusnya dan segera menikmatinya.

**HUP!**

**NYAM!**

"Omo… Ini…"

.

.

**BRAK!**

"Kim Ryeowook!" panggilku dengan nafas terengah.

Ryeowook yang sedang bercanda dengan teman sekelasnya menoleh kemudian berjalan menghampiriku. Dia tersenyum manis sekali dan sungguh jantungku dibuat berdebar sekeras ini.

Aku mengangkat bungkusan yang diberikan Ryeowook untukku. "Dimana? Dimana kau membelinya?"

"Eh?"

"Aku belum pernah menikmati kue cokelat seenak ini. Aku hampir dibuat meleleh oleh rasa cokelat yang manis ini. Astaga! Aku ingin membelinya jadi beritahu aku dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya lagi."

Ryeowook tertawa.

Aish!

Dia menertawaiku!

Huh, bodohnya aku ini. Pasti aku terlihat sangat konyol sekarang.

"Aku berfikir untuk mengganti kue yang kuhancurkan kemarin. Tapi, aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun," ujarnya dengan suara lembutnya.

Tentu saja kau tidak dapat menemukannya dimanapun. Kue itu hanya di jual di kedai dekat stasiun. Dan itu kue terakhir yang di jual di musim gugur tahun ini.

"Tapi, Syukurlah kalau Hyung menyukai kue buatanku," Ryeowook tersenyum manis sekali. Semanis kue cokelat buatannya.

EH?

BUATANNYA?

RYEOWOOK YANG MEMBUATNYA KHUSUS UNTUKKU?

"B-Buatanmu?" Aku menunjuk Ryeowook dengan tanganku yang bergetar.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku ingin jadi Chef jadi aku mulai belajar memasak dan membuat kue. Aku akan membuatkanmu kue lainnya jika kau mau."

"Aku mau!" tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku menolaknya, kan?

… Ya kan?

"Ah, senangnya. Jadi kau bersedia mencicipi kue buatanku?" Ryeowook menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

Aku tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya. Meskipun aku belum bisa memiliki hatinya dan hanya menjadi penikmat kue-nya, tapi aku merasa satu langkah maju ke depan.

Selanjutnya, aku hanya tinggal menyingkirkan Kyuhyun kan?

**FIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheese Cake **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook and Kim Jongwoon**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

Drabble

.

YeWook

.

Terinspirasi dari Sweet Relationship Karya Fujita Nimi

Jalan cerita **pure** buatan author ^^

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!"

Ryeowook langsung menoleh saat aku berteriak. Aku terengah. Gila saja, kelasku mendapatkan tambahan pelajaran selama dua jam. Aku nyaris saja tidak bisa mencicipi kue buatan Ryeowook hari ini.

Seperti biasa, Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Dengan appron bermotif jerapah, Ryeowook menghampiriku. Oh Tuhan, adakah makhluk semanis ini selain Ryeowook-ku? Kurasa tidak ada. Ya! Pasti tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi seorang Kim Ryeowook!

"Tidak apa – apa, Hyung. Kue-nya baru saja matang dan aku nyaris menghiasnya tanpa Hyung," Ryeowook mengamit lenganku dan menariknya.

Tuhan…

Tuhan…

Tuhan…

Kakiku terasa lemas dan jantungku seakan mau meledak. Sentuhan ini terasa seperti mimpi. Oh damn! Aku bahkan nyaris tidak pernah memimpikan bersentuhan dengannya.

"Hyung! Jangan melamun," tegurnya saat aku hanya terdiam memandangi wajahnya dengan tampang bodohku ini.

Sialan!

Aku kelolosan lagi.

Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook naksir aku kalau aku terus – terusan menunjukkan ekspresi bodohku seperti ini. Dasar sial kau Kim Jongwoon berwajah bodoh!

"A-Ah! Aku tidak melamun, kok," sergahku cepat. Aku meletakkan tas dan jas sekolahku kemudian meraih appron putih polos untuk kupakai.

"Hyung tolong potong buahnya, aku akan mengocok krim-nya!" Perintah Ryeowook seraya menyodorkan sekeranjang buah – buahan yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan dan mengirimkan gelombang ke dalam perutku. Ah, aku lapar~

"Oke," jawabku seraya mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di meja tempat kami mulai bekerja. Ah, betapa senangnya aku. Karena hampir setiap hari aku menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat kue di ruang PKK bersama Kim Ryeowook –namja yang kutaksir habis – habisan.

.

"ENAAAAAKKKK!" pekikku senang saat mencoba kue tart bertabur buah – buahan segar buatan Ryeowook. Aku bersungguh – sungguh! Semua kue yang dibuat Ryeowook rasanya sangat enak. Beruntungnya aku yang dapat mencicipinya secara langsung setelah kue itu dibuat.

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali mendengarnya," Ryeowook tersenyum.

Aku bisa gila sekarang! Ryeowook benar – benar membuatku seperti orang gila hanya dengan tersenyum. Oh tidak, aku ingin segera pulang dan memeluk gulingku!

"Tentu saja. Semua orang pasti akan bilang seperti itu," aku bersungguh – sungguh saat mengatakannya.

Tiba – tiba saja senyum Ryeowook memudar. Wajah cerianya berubah murung. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Astaga! Sial sekali kau wahai mulut yang sembarangan bicara!

"Ryeowook-ah, gwaencanha?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku hanya teringat Kyuhyun.."

Ah, ya. Aku lupa kalau namja yang kutaksir ini sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku ingin mendengar Kyuhyun memuji kue-ku. Aku berusaha keras membuat kue yang bisa membuatnya memuji kue-ku," desah Ryeowook dengan wajah sedihnya.

Astaga!

Brengsek kau Cho Kyuhyun! Beraninya kau membuat Ryeowook-ku bersedih seperti ini. Lihat saja, aku akan menginjak – injak wajah sok tampanmu itu hingga remuk dan lebam – lebam biru. Kalau perlu aku masukkan bubuk cabe ke dalam minumanmu nan –

Eh?

Bukankah kalau begitu hubungan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tidak semulus yang aku kira? Kyuhyun tidak pernah memuji kue buatan Ryeowook? Itu berarti aku yang pertama memuji kue buatannya?

Oh yeah!

Thanks GOD! Aku selangkah lebih maju sekarang.

"Kue buatanmu sangat enak, Ryeowook-ah. Aku jamin Kyuhyun akan memujinya saat mencicipi kue buatanmu," aku mencoba menghibur. Setidaknya aku harus tetap berperan sebagai namja baik hati, kan?

.. Ya, Kan?

"Aku ragu.."

"Suruh saja Kyuhyun mencicipi kue buatanmu. Aku jamin dia akan ketagihan lagi dan lagi!" aku mengacungkan ibu jariku.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Ah~ senangnya melihat Ryeowook-ku tersenyum lagi. Setidaknya aku bisa menjadi pelipur lara-nya. Dan siapa tahu Ryeowook jadi semakin dekat denganku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membungkus bagian kue-ku untuknya!" Ryeowook berseru ceria dan aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat. Sialan! Tahu gitu aku tidak akan menghiburnya.

Aku kan ingin hubungan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun semakin buruk lalu bubar.

Aish! Kenapa aku jadi jahat begini?

Huh!

"Terima kasih, Jongwoon-ie Hyung atas saranmu."

Aku mengangguk kaku.

Terserah saja lah.

Aku akan memikirkan cara lain untuk merebut Ryeowook nanti.

.

.

.

"Hoi, apa yang terjadi dengan mata segaris-mu itu, kepala besar?" teriak Youngwoon saat aku baru saja menapak masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku mendecih kesal.

Sialan!

Aku jadi bahan tontonan sekarang. Hei, memangnya aku ini badut?

"Berisik sekali kau, racoon!" celetukku sambil membanting tas ranselku ke atas meja. Aku segera menghempaskan tubuhku ke meja.

Aku mengantuk.

Aku tidak tidur semalaman.

Dan itu karena memikirkan cara untuk merebut kekasih orang.

"Hyung!" refleks aku mengangkat wajahku saat kudengar Ryeowook memanggil namaku. Aku tersenyum lebar saat Ryeowook berdiri di hadapanku.

"Hai, Ryeowook-ah," sapaku dengan jantung yang berdebar keras sekali. Untuk apa Ryeowook datang ke kelasku? Untuk bertemu denganku? Waw~ kemajuan bagus, nih!

"Aku sudah memberikan kue buatanku pada Kyuhyun-ah."

OH!

Harusnya aku ingat itu! Kau ini pelupa sekali sih, Kim Jongwoon berkepala besar yang bodoh. Kan kau sendiri yang menyuruh Ryeowook memberikan kue buatannya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah," aku tersenyum kaku.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Dah, Jongwoon-ie Hyung~"

"Dah~" aku melambai pada Ryeowook.

.

**SRET!**

Aku terkejut setengah mati saat tiba – tiba saja Kyuhyun menyodorkan kue buatan Ryeowook di mejaku. Aku menatapnya bingung. Untuk apa si namja sok tampan yang sialnya memang tampan ini meletakkan kue buatan Ryeowook di mejaku? Supaya aku tergiur?

Oh, Hell! Aku bahkan makan banyak kemarin saat kue itu baru saja matang!

"Untukmu," ujarnya pendek seakan mengerti apa arti tatapan bingung-ku ini.

"Loh, kue ini kan untukmu," aku menunjuknya.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," jawabnya singkat lalu beranjak meninggalkanku.

Si brengsek yang satu ini…

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!" aku berdiri dengan perasaan kesal. Tentu saja teriakan-ku yang barusan mengundang perhatian teman – teman satu kelas kami.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang menyebalkan.

"Ryeowook sudah susah payah membuatnya!"

"Maka dari itu aku memberikannya untukmu. Karena aku tahu kau adalah fans berat dari kue – kue manis buatannya."

"Tapi dia membuatnya untukmu! Agar kau memuji kue-nya!"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun menyipit. Ah, sialan! Aku dan mulut besarku benar – benar sial sekali!

"Kau membelanya? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sinisnya. Kyuhyun bersedekap dada dan menatapku tajam.

"A-Aku…" aku menelan salivaku susah payah. Bagaimana ini? Aku memang berniat merebut Ryeowook dari Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada dinginnya. Matilah aku! Ini sih namanya kalah sebelum bertarung.

"Aku…"

"Kau menyukainya, kan? Kim Jongwoon menyukai Kim Ryeowook. Aku benar kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring.

Oh Tuhan… Kenapa suasana kelas tiba – tiba hening? Kemana perginya suara ribut yang dari tadi terdengar? Kenapa tiba – tiba saja suara – suara itu lenyap, menyisakan suaraku dan Kyuhyun saja?

"K-Kenapa membicarakan hal lain, sih? Kita kan sedang membicarakan tentang kau yang tidak mau mencicipi kue buatan Ryeowook!"

"Kan sudah kubilang. Aku tidak menyukai makanan manis."

"Setidaknya kau –"

"Hyung!" aku menoleh saat tiba – tiba saja Ryeowook memotong ucapanku. Demi apapun, aku melihat wajah Ryeowook pucat dengan wajah sok tegarnya itu.

Ryeowook berjalan menghampiriku dan menyodorkan susu dalam kemasan untukku. "Susu bagus untuk kesehatanmu. Kau terlihat lelah. Hari ini Hyung tidak usah datang ke ruang PKK. Hyung harus segera pulang dan istirahatlah."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ryeowook segera pergi. Aku tidak dapat mencegahnya. Terkutuklah tubuhku yang tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali untuk sekedar menarik tangannya.

.

.

"Hai, Ryeowook-ie!" sapaku seriang mungkin saat membuka pintu ruang PKK sore ini. Namun, aku tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam ruang PKK.

Tidak ada bahan – bahan kue yang bergeletakan di atas meja!

Tidak ada aroma kue yang lezat!

Tidak ada Ryeowook dengan appron bermotif jerapahnya!

Kemana Ryeowook?

"Loh, Hyung datang?"

Aku segera berbalik saat mendengar suara Ryeowook dari arah belakangku. Kulihat dia berdiri sambil membawa beberapa kantung plastik putih yang kupastikan berisi bahan – bahan kue.

"Aku kan ingin mencicipi kue buatanmu, Ryeowook-ah."

"Tapi Hyung terlihat lelah dengan kantung mata-mu itu. Aku tidak ingin Hyung sakit karena menemaniku membuat kue sampai malam."

Aku menggeleng keras. "Aku akan sakit kalau melewatkan acara mencicipi kue buatanmu, Ryeowook-ah." Oh great! Darimana aku bisa menggombal seperti ini.

Ryeowook terkekeh.

"Hyung lucu sekali!"

"Benarkah?"

"Beda sekali dengan Kyuhyun…"

Aku terdiam. Tiba – tiba saja suasananya menjadi kaku. Aish! Kenapa sih Ryeowook membawa – bawa nama Kyuhyun disaat berduaan denganku seperti ini?

"Ung… Soal yang tadi…"

"Gwaencanha," sergah Ryeowook dengan cepat. "Kyuhyun memang tidak menyukai makanan manis."

"Tapi setidaknya dia mencoba kue buatan kekasihnya."

Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatapku bingung.

Eh?

Kenapa?

Apa?

"Kyuhyun bukan kekasihku, Hyung…"

Oh, tuhkan! Sudah ku katakan kalau Kyuhyun bukan kekasihya.

EH?

BUKAN KEKASIHNYA?

KYUHYUN – BUKAN – KEKASIHNYA?

"Loh? K-Kyuhyun dan kau kan…"

"Kami berteman sejak kecil, Hyung. Saat SMP badan Kyuhyun terlihat gemuk sekali dan wajahnya penuh dengan jerawat. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun sangat pemilih soal makanan. Dia juga tidak pernah lagi makan makanan manis. Maka dari itu aku ragu Kyuhyun akan memuji kue buatanku karena Kyuhyun memang tidak menyukai makanan manis."

Astaga!

Apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang? Seseorang tolong cubit pipiku!

"Ah.. begitu ya…" aku mencoba menahan diriku untuk tidak melakukan hal konyol seperti menari tarian gurita di depan Ryeowook setelah mendengar berita bagus seperti ini.

"Ayo kita masuk, Hyung! Aku akan membuatkan cheese cake khusus untukmu hari ini," Ryeowook menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam ruang PKK.

Hei, peluangku lebih besar sekarang! Yang kubutuhkan hanya sedikit keberuntungan untuk menarik perhatian Ryeowook dan mencuri hatinya.

Yak!

KIM JONGWOON, HWAITING!

**FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Velvet **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook and Kim Jongwoon**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

YeWook

.

Terinspirasi dari Sweet Relationship Karya Fujita Nimi

Jalan cerita **pure** buatan author ^^

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

Tidak ada yang ku sukai didunia ini selain menikmati kue buatan Ryeowook. Aku tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya jika jemari – jemari lentik Ryeowook dapat menghasilkan kue – kue enak seperti ini.

"Hyung…"

Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku saat Ryeowook memanggil namaku. Oh, salahkan strawberry cheese cake enak ini yang membuatku melupakan kehadiran Ryeowook.

"N-Ne?"

"Akhir – akhir ini bukankah Hyung mendapatkan tambahan pelajaran?"

Aku mengangguk sambil menyuap kue-ku hingga mulutku penuh. "Dua minggu lagi aku akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Jadi jam belajar-ku juga di tambah."

Aku dapat melihat wajah Ryeowook berubah murung. Hei, aku salah bicara lagi-kah? Atau…

Atau…

Atau…

Ryeowook merasa sedih karena sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan meninggalkan sekolah? Oh Tuhan, aku benar – benar akan mencium sepatu Kyuhyun jika Ryeowook bersedih karena hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, Hyung tidak usah datang lagi untuk mencicipi kue buatanku."

EH?

Apa dia bilang?

Hancur sudah angan – anganku yang melayang jauh ke atas awan. Terhempas ke dasar samudra yang terdalam. Demi kerang ajaib milik Spongebob, apa sih yang difikirkan Ryeowook? Kenapa dia menyuruhku untuk tidak datang lagi ke ruang PKK ini?

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung harus belajar. Jika Hyung terus – terusan datang setelah pelajaran usai, waktu belajar Hyung akan berkurang."

"Tidak masalah, asalkan aku tetap bisa mencicipi kue buatanmu!" aku bersikeras. Hell, hanya karena belajar aku jadi tidak bisa mencicipi kue buatan Ryeowook-ku?

BIG NO!

"Aku tetap tidak mau. Hyung tidak boleh datang lagi setelah ini!"

Sungguh, Tuhan! Aku merasa jutaan ton batu menimpa tubuhku ini hingga rasanya remuk tak berbentuk. Belum pernah aku mendengar Ryeowook berseru kesal seperti ini. Oh, bahkan wajahnya benar – benar kesal.

Sialan sekali kau Kim Jongwoon! Berani sekali membuat Kim Ryeowook kesal.

Sialan!

Sialan!

"A-Apa?"

"Hyung tidak boleh datang lagi ke sini. Setelah pelajaran usai, Hyung harus segera pulang dan mempersiapkan diri Hyung untuk ujian!" Ryeowook berkacak pinggang.

Huh, kalau saja Ryeowook sedang tidak berada dalam kesal mode : on, ingin rasanya aku memeluk tubuh kurusnya itu dan mengecup keningnya. Ryeowook benar – benar terlalu menggoda.

"Aku bisa belajar setelah aku mencicipi kue buatanmu!" aku tetap tidak dapat menerima keputusan Ryeowook. Bagiku, bertemu dengan Ryeowook adalah sebuah penyuntik semangat belajarku. Jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya setelah ini, mungkin aku akan stress lalu memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membuat kue lagi!"

**DOENG!**

WHAT?

"Aku akan tetap datang. Besok, besoknya lagi, besok besoknya lagi dan besok besok besoknya lagi!"

"Terserah Hyung saja! Aku akan berhenti membuat kue setelah ini," Ryeowook mengambil tasnya lalu dengan langkah kesal namja pecinta jerapah itu meninggalkanku.

Aku merasa lututku melemas.

Bodoh sekali kau, Kim Jongwoon!

.

.

.

Aku menepati janjiku.

Aku tetap datang ke ruang PKK setelah pelajaran tambahan usai, setiap hari.

Aku tetap berharap Ryeowook berada di sana dengan bahan – bahan masakannya dan appron bermotif jerapah miliknya.

Aku merindukan kue buatannya.

… Dan aku sangat merindukan Kim Ryeowook.

Aku meletakkan ransel-ku di atas meja tempat Ryeowook biasa mengolah bahan – bahan mentah menjadi kue super lezat yang mengggugah selera makanku.

Aku bisa gila sekarang!

Ryeowook tidak lagi menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku dan aku tidak cukup berani untuk datang ke kelasnya. Huh, betapa pengecutnya aku. Mana bisa namja pengecut sepertiku mendapatkan cintanya Ryeowook?

Mati saja kau, Kim Jongwoon!

Benar – benar sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

Tiga hari menjelang ujian kelulusan…. Sebenarnya aku berharap Ryeowook membuatkanku kue yang dapat meningkatkan semangat belajarku. Atau aku berharap bisa mendengar suara tawanya dan melihat senyumnya sebelum aku menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

Aku menghela nafas berat.

Malang sekali nasibku.

"Hyung…"

Aku refleks menoleh saat kudengar suara Ryeowook. Ryeowook berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi yang sulit ku baca. Aku dapat melihat tangannya membawa kantung plastik yang dapat kupastikan berisi bahan – bahan untuk membuat kue.

"Ryeowook-ah?"

Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki pendeknya ke arahku. "Hyung datang?"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Aku datang setiap hari untuk mencicipi kue buatanmu, Ryeowook-ah. Aku menunggumu."

Ryeowook menunduk. "Maafkan aku, Hyung."

"Hei, tidak apa – apa. Aku kan sudah berjanji akan terus mencicipi kue buatanmu. Jadi aku akan tetap datang."

"Aku merasa bersalah padamu, Hyung. Kyuhyun bilang kau tetap mendatangi ruang PKK setiap hari meskipun kau tahu aku tidak akan datang. A-Aku…"

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa – apa," aku mengacak surai cokelat Ryeowook, memotong ucapannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum cerah padaku dan aku merasa kakiku sudah tidak lagi berpijak pada bumi. Ya Tuhan, mimpikah aku? Senyum Ryeowook benar – benar mampu membuat duniaku berputar dengan begitu cepatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan Hyung Red Velvet." Ryeowook meletakkan plastik – plastik yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

"Red Velvet?"

.

"Ya, Red Velvet," Ryeowook mulai mengeluarkan bahan – bahan kuenya. "Karena Red Velvet selalu mengingatkanku pada Hyung."

Astaga!

Ryeowook bilang apa?

Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Ryeowook dan pipinya yang merona mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhku mendadak panas dingin dan keringat bodoh mengucur keluar dari dahiku.

"Ini adalah kue terakhir yang harus Hyung cicipi sebelum ujian kelulusan dimulai," Ryeowook melirikku. Aku tidak tahu jika perasaan bahagia itu begitu menyenangkan. Membuatku ingin melayang terbang ke langit.

"Eh, kenapa begitu?" aku protes.

Aish!

Sempat – sempatnya kau protes, Kim Jongwoon!

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya, menghadapku. Kemudian sambil mengulum senyumnya dia berkata, "Karena setelah Hyung lulus nanti, bukan hanya kue yang akan kubuat untukmu."

"Jadi?"

Oh, Tuhan!

Aku dan kepala besarku memang bodoh! Untuk sekedar mentranslate-kan bahasa Ryeowook saja tidak mampu. Sialan!

"Yah.. Aku juga ingin memasakan sesuatu yang lain untuk Hyung.."

"Benarkah?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

Sinar – sinar mentari senja menyorot sebagian wajah Ryeowook. Membuat wajahnya seolah bersinar. Eh, dia memang selalu bersinar kok. Hanya saja Cuma aku yang bisa melihatnya.

"Aku beruntung sudah mengenalmu, Ryeowook-ah," ku raih appron putih yang di sodorkan Ryeowook dan segera memakainya.

"Aku juga beruntung mengenalmu, Hyung."

Aku mengulum senyumku. "Yosh! Kalau begitu mari kita buat kue-nya!" teriakku penuh semangat.

.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook. Ya, malam telah menjelang dan aku memaksa untuk mengantar Ryeowook sampai di depan rumahnya. Awalnya Ryeowook menolak, namun menyerah karena ke-keras kepalaan-ku.

Menurutnya, kepalaku ternyata tidak hanya besar tetapi juga keras. Astaga! Tidak tahukah kau sangat manis saat mencelaku, Kim Ryeowook? Aku sungguh jatuh cinta padamu hingga kau hina pun kuanggap sebagai pujian.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku, Hyung," ucapnya memecah keheningan diantara kami.

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih kembali atas Red Velvet-mu yang enak itu. Tapi sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu?" Ryeowook menatapku penasaran.

"Kenapa Red Velvet mengingatkanmu padaku?"

Aku dapat melihat rona – rona merah di pipi tirus Ryeowook. Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk manis seperti Kim Ryeowook? Sungguh, Tuhan. Kau membuat lututku melemas hanya dengan melihat rona – rona merahnya.

"Karena Red Velvet berwarna merah dan…"

Ryeowook berjinjit dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telingaku.

**DEG… DEG!**

Mati saja kau jantung sialan! Kenapa berdebar sekeras ini? Kalau Ryeowook mendengarnya, bisa mati karena malu aku!

"…Karena aku menyukaimu, Hyung!"

Seolah merasakan duniaku terbalik, aku tidak tahu lagi apakah kakiku berpijak di tanah atau justru sudah tidak lagi menapak karena rasa bahagia ini?

Kim Ryeowook menyukaiku?

MENYUKAIKU?

MENYUKAI KIM JONGWOON?

ASTAGA!

"Sampai berjumpa besok, Hyung! Semangat!"

Setelah itu Ryeowook meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong dengan wajah super bodohku ini. Aku menggeleng keras dan tepat sebelum Ryeowook menutup pintu rumahnya, aku berteriak.

"KIM RYEOWOOK, AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU! SANGAT TERAMAT MENYUKAIMU!"

**FIN**

**Alohaaa~**

**Aku bingung menggolongkan FF ini sebagai drabble atau cerita berseri… hehehe… apapun itu, yang jelas akhirnya FF ini dilanjutin setelah teronggok tak berdaya di dalam laptop kkkkkkk~**

**Happy reading and good night all ^^**

**Give me review, ne?**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Caramel Macaron **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook and Kim Jongwoon**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

YeWook

.

Terinspirasi dari Sweet Relationship Karya Fujita Nimi

Jalan cerita **pure** buatan author ^^

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

"Waktu ujian kalian sudah habis. Silahkan tinggalkan ruang ujian dan semoga kalian semua lulus," suara pengawas ujian terdengar seperti petir bagiku.

Oh, Hell!

Bagaimana bisa aku, si Kim Jongwoon, sebegini payahnya dalam urusan matematika? Lagipula, kenapa pula matematika menjadi mata pelajaran terakhir yang di uji? Dan bagaimana bisa juga semalam aku malah melamunkan Ryeowook alih – alih menghapal rumus – rumus yang semrawut itu?

Sialan!

Aku melirik Kyuhyun yang dengan gaya yang sok cool tapi memang cool itu. Dengan santainya dia melangkahkan kaki panjang bak modelnya keluar ruangan. Cih, dia hanya beruntung memiliki otak yang jenius.

Berbeda tipis denganku yang beruntung memiliki hati Kim Ryeowook.

…Ya, kan?

Sambil memaki soal – soal ujian tadi dalam hati, aku mengamit ranselku lalu ikut berjalan keluar ruangan bersama – sama dengan teman satu angkatanku.

Sekilas aku mendengar teman – temanku menceritakan betapa horor-nya soal ujian yang baru saja kami temui. Atau mendengar betapa kejamnya pengawas yang tidak membiarkan kami mendapatkan contekan dari Kyuhyun, mengingat selama ini kami selalu mengabdi pada Kyuhyun jika menyangkut soal matematika.

Astaga.

Semoga saja aku lulus, deh.

Eh, ngomong – ngomong hari ini ujian sudah berakhir kan? Aku sudah tidak perlu menahan diri untuk bertemu dengan Ryeowook lagi, kan? Aku sudah bebas bertemu dengan Ryeowook lagi, kan? Sudah bisa mencicipi kue buatan Ryeowook lagi, kan?

"YIHAAAAA~!" teriakku kesenangan, mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang langsung tertuju padaku. Apa peduliku? Yang terpenting aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan pujaan hatiku, Kim Ryeowook!

.

"Hei, kepala besar!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Cho Kyuhyun, si jenius matematika yang sialnya lebih tampan dariku melambai padaku dan lagi dia tersenyum lebar sekali. Cih, mau apa dia?

"Ada apa dengan wajah bodohmu itu, Cho?" sindirku melihat senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun.

Ayolah, hanya Kyuhyun yang tersenyum selebar itu setelah mengerjakan soal ujian matematika yang rasanya seperti diceburkan ke neraka. Panas. Mengerikan. Mengenaskan.

"Kudengar Kim Ryeowook menerima cinta-mu, ya? Kalian pacaran?" cerocos Kyuhyun dengan logat menyebalkannya. Oh, kemana wajah penuh senyuman manisnya? Kenapa sekarang berganti dengan seringai penuh muslihat? Oh, Tuhan. Aku tahu si brengsek ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Apa?" aku sok tidak tahu.

Kyuhyun merangkul leherku. "Kau tahu kan, Kim Ryeowook itu sahabatku. Aku bisa melapor yang tidak – tidak loh padanya."

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menaik – turunkan alisnya. "Kau tahu maksudku."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Astaga! Kau membuatku pusing saja," aku melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun. Si setan yang satu ini pasti akan minta macam – macam padaku. Karena satu macam tidak akan cukup untuknya.

"Kaset game terbaru, bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" aku menautkan kedua alisku.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Belikan aku kaset game terbaru, ya? Dengan begitu aku restui hubungan kalian. Bagaimana?"

Aku menganga.

"Memangnya kau itu siapa? Aku tidak butuh restu darimu. Minggir, aku mau pulang," aku mendorong tubuh kurus Kyuhyun yang menghalangi jalanku. Hell, aku ingin cepat sampai rumah dan tidur seharian. Setelah menghubungi Ryeowook tentunya.

Kyuhyun merogoh ponselnya. "Aku bisa menunjukkan ini pada Kim Ryeowook, loh," Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah gambar yang mampu membuat rahangku terjatuh di lantai.

Sialan!

Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki gambarku yang tengah menunjukkan ekspresi terbodohku saat memandang ke luar jendela kelas. Oh, aku ingat. Saat itu aku sedang melihat Ryeowook berjalan di luar kelas bersama temannya.

Mati saja kau Cho Kyuhyun!

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Huh, Kim Jongwoon nasibmu sial sekali. Sepertinya keberuntunganmu sudah habis terserap. Atau mungkin satu – satunya keberuntunganku adalah mendapatkan hatinya Ryeowook?

"Aish! Kau itu niat sekali, sih. Baiklah aku akan mengirimkannya besok. Tapi jangan tunjukkan gambar itu pada Kim Ryeowook!"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum manis. Di masukkannya kembali ponsel layar sentuhnya yang canggih ke dalam sakunya. "Nah, harusnya memang seperti itu. Aku harus segera pulang karena malam ini aku ada kencan dengan PSP-ku."

Aku mendecih. "Seharusnya memang kau sudah pulang daritadi, bocah sialan!"

"Oh, iya," Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah. "Kim Ryeowook sudah menunggumu di ruang PKK. Mungkin kau merindukannya? Hahahaha," setelah itu Kyuhyun benar – benar melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari hadapanku.

Ah, syukurlah.

Eh?

M-Maksud si iblis itu apa?

Kim Ryeowook ada di ruang PKK?

Kim Ryeowook?

Kekasihku ada di ruang PKK?

Aku memukul kepalaku. Astaga! Kenapa sih otakku selalu berjalan dengan lambat? Dan tanpa berfikir panjang, aku segera berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang menjadi saksi betapa aku mengagumi seorang namja manis seperti Kim Ryeowook.

.

"Kim Ryeo –" aku tidak mampu bersuara lebih saat melihat Kim Ryeowook, namjaku tengah sibuk mengaduk adonan kue-nya. Dengan appron bergambar jerapah dia terlihat sangat manis.

"Hai, Hyung! Bagaimana dengan ujianmu?" sapanya riang membuat pipiku memanas.

Ah, kapan terakhir aku bertemu dengan Ryeowook? Sepertinya sudah sangat lama karena sekarang aku merasakan perasaan hangat yang seketika menyeruak ke dalam dadaku. Aku menyukainya. Menyukai perasaan ini.

Aku membiarkan ranselku merosot dari bahuku dan tergeletak di lantai.

Dan dalam sekejap, aku menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukanku. "Aku merindukanmu. Sangat teramat merindukanmu," bisikku.

Aku merasakan tangan Ryeowook yang berlumuran tepung merambat ke punggungku. Meremas kemejaku dan membalas pelukanku setelahnya. Dengan pipinya yang kemerahan Ryeowook mencerukkan wajahnya ke dadaku yang berdegup kencang.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Hyung."

Perasaan berdebar ini…

Dan debaran dada Ryeowook yang bisa kurasakan juga…

Aku, Kim Jongwoon, sangat teramat menyukainya.

.

"Setelah ini kau akan meneruskan kemana, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook setelah memasukkan adonan kue-nya ke dalam oven. Tanpa melepaskan appron-nya Ryeowook menghampiriku yang menyandarkan punggungku di dinding.

"Entahlah. Di semester awal aku sudah mengajukan beasiswa ke Jepang, sih. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan lolos," kutatap lekat – lekat wajah manis kekasihku.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh? Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan gaya imutnya yang memang khas miliknya. Membuatku ingin mencubit kedua pipinya dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku kan hanya iseng – iseng mengajukan beasiswa karena Ahn Seongsaenim yang menyuruhku. Lagipula…" aku menggantungkan kalimatku. Sulit sih meneruskannya. Takut Ryeowook merasa bersalah.

"Lagipula apa, Hyung?" desak Ryeowook.

Aku merutuki bibirku yang kelewat comel ini. Bisa – bisanya keceplosan begini. Kalau sudah seperti ini aku harus bilang apa? Bilang jika aku tidak mau meninggalkan Ryeowook di sini? Bilang kalau aku takut Ryeowook kepincut namja lain yang lebih tampan dariku ini? Astaga! Mati saja kau Kim Jongwoon!

"Lagipula, aku kan tidak bisa bahasa Jepang," cengirku.

Ryeowook tertawa.

Aish, hampir saja. Bisa mati karena malu kalau ketahuan Ryeowook. Sifat protektif akut-ku itu memang perlu di waspadai. Bisa saja aku cemburu pada nyamuk yang tidak sengaja menghisap darah Ryeowook, atau anak anjing yang dielus Ryeowook.

Huft!

"Astaga! Aku fikir karena apa."

Bagus, Kim Jongwoon! Kau menemukan kelebihanmu lainnya. Ternyata kau berbakat juga menjadi pembohong, Kim! Miris!

.

"Tada~ Caramel Macaron khusus untuk merayakan hari terakhir ujian!" Ryeowook menyodorkan sepiring caramel macaron yang membuatku menelan liurku dalam volume yang cukup besar. Sungguh, aku bisa merasakan manisnya kue yang dibuat Ryeowook hanya dengan mencium aromanya saja. Kim Ryeowook memang benar – benar berbakat!

Dan kali ini aku menikmati kue buatan Ryeowook dengan suasana berbeda. Sengaja aku mengajak Ryeowook ke atap gedung sekolah sore ini. Mungkin suasana berbeda ini mampu membuat kenangan mendalam di memori kami?

…Ya, kan?

Semoga saja.

"Manis sekali, aku menyukainya," pujiku setelah memasukkan caramel macaron ke dalam mulutku. Ah, hatiku seperti meleleh merasakan kemanisan kue buatan Ryeowook ini.

Angin sore menerpa kami. Lembutnya angin membuat aku dan Ryeowook meresapi kemanisan suasana sore ini. Langit jingga di atas kami seolah menjadi saksi betapa aku sangat menikmati moment berharga ini.

"Hyung…" panggil Ryeowook.

Aku menoleh. Masih tetap mengunyah caramel macaron buatan kekasihku tercinta yang satu ini. Aku mengamati air wajah Ryeowook yang berbeda seperti biasanya.

"Apakah setelah ini kita akan berpisah?"

**BRUK!**

Ranselku terjatuh. Sialan sekali! Kenapa Ryeowook bertanya seperti ini?

"Memangnya kenapa?" dan kenapa aku dengan bodohnya malah balik bertanya? Astaga!

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ya… Karena Hyung akan segera memasuki dunia baru sementara aku masih berada disini."

Aku meletakkan piring berisi caramel macaron di sampingku kemudian segera menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook. "Dunia baru seperti apa?" berbicara soal dunia baru, yang terlintas di otak bodohku ini adalah potongan episode One Piece. Sialan!

"Aku takut Hyung meninggalkanku."

Aku menggeleng dengan keras. "Tidak akan, Wookie. Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya hanya kau," ucapku berusaha meyakinkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja. Memangnya aku ini sebodoh apa, sampai – sampai tega meninggalkanmu?

"Tidak akan berpaling ke lain hati?"

Aku menggeleng lagi. Mana bisa aku berpaling ke lain hati sementara hatiku sepenuhnya sudah dicuri Ryeowook?

"Tidak ak –mmmmmpphhhhh."

Tenang.

Jangan khawatir pada Ryeowook.

Aku tidak memasukkan caramel macaron buatan Ryeowook ke dalam mulutnya kok. Aku juga tidak membekap mulutnya dengan tanganku. Aku hanya menciumnya.

Swear!

Hanya menyumpal mulutnya dengan bibirku.

Itu saja!

"Kau ini jadi cerewet sekali. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, Wookie. Tenang saja," aku mengusap surai cokelat Ryeowook dengan sayang.

"Oh, iya," aku menghentikan niatku yang hendak menyantap caramel macaron-ku. "Caramel macaron ini sangat manis. Tapi tidak lebih manis dari bibirmu."

"Yak! Hyung!" pekik Ryeowook dengan wajah merona malu.

Aku tertawa.

Ya, aku benar – benar jujur. Segala yang ada di dalam diri Ryeowook benar – benar manis. Dan aku sangat menyukainya. Termasuk menyukai kue – kue buatan Ryeowook.

Oh, mungkin anak – anakku nanti akan sangat menyukai kue buatan Kim Ryeowook –calon ibu dari anak – anakku. Ayolah, aku hanya perlu menjadi pria sukses untuk mewujudkan impianku yang satu ini.

Kim Jongwoon, FIGHTING!

**FIN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Castella **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook and Kim Jongwoon**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

YeWook

.

Terinspirasi dari Sweet Relationship Karya Fujita Nimi

Jalan cerita **pure** buatan author ^^

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

"_Selamat, Jongwoon-ah untuk beasiswa yang kau ajukan awal semester kemarin. Kau diterima di __Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music. Aku sangat bangga padamu."_

Suara Ahn Seongsaenim masih bergema di telingaku. Aku menghempaskan bokongku yang sama sekali tidak ada seksi – seksinya ini di kursi kayu milikku. Aku bingung untuk saat ini. Haruskah aku berteriak kegirangan? Haruskah aku melakukan tarian gurita? Haruskah aku mengecup sepatu Kyuhyun?

Astaga!

Sungguh bukan perkara buruk jika aku diterima di salah satu universitas di negeri sakura. Orangtuaku pasti bangga padaku. Oh terlebih Eomma! Aku bisa bayangkan jika Eomma akan bercerita pada pelanggan toko-nya jika aku, si Kim Jongwoon putra sulungnya yang memiliki ukuran kepala diatas rata – rata itu mendapatkan beasiswa ke luar negeri. Bukan hal buruk sih, sebenarnya.

Hanya saja ada satu yang mengganjal di fikiranku. Bagaimana dengan Kim Ryeowook? Aku baru saja mendapatkan cintanya dan sekarang aku harus meninggalkannya untuk jangka waktu yang tidak dapat kuprediksikan. Dan dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar itu, aku dan Kim Ryeowook tidak akan bertemu.

Oh, ayolah masa aku harus bolak – balik Jepang – Korea setiap hari karena aku tidak yakin bisa hidup tenang tanpa melihat wajah kekasihku. Dan jika itu kulakukan, aku pasti dibunuh Eomma. Mau bayar tiket pesawat pakai apa? Aku kan belum bekerja dan lagi Korea-Jepang jaraknya tidak dekat!

Oh Tuhan!

"Hoi, Jongwoon-ah! Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja," itu suara Kyuhyun. Pria sok tampan tapi memang tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu miliknya. Well, aku heran kenapa si iblis itu memiliki tempat tepat di samping-ku.

Aku tidak menjawab. Malas berurusan dengannya saat ini. Aku benar – benar bimbang akut.

"Kudengar kau mendapatkan beasiswa itu." aku menoleh cepat saat Kyuhyun mengatakannya. Darimana dia tahu? Bukankah Ahn Seongsaenim belum menyebarkan berita besar ini? Tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun mengikutiku ke ruang Ahn Seongsaenim dan menguping pembicaraanku dengan Ahn Seongsaenim?

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Apa sih yang tidak kutahu."

Cih, sombong sekali!

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan segera mengalihkan wajah murungku darinya. Aku tidak berniat mendesak Kyuhyun ataupun berdebat dengannya saat ini. Yang sekarang menjadi focus utamaku adalah Ryeowook dan nasib cintaku.

"LDR ya?"

Lagi – lagi aku menoleh saat Kyuhyun bersuara.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan," ujar Kyuhyun enteng. Jemari panjangnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya kemudian mengabaikan tatapan penuh selidikku ini. Oh sial sekali aku ini!

Aku kembali termenung, memikirkan nasib cintaku. Kesempatan langka ini mana mungkin aku sia – siakan. Tapi siapa yang akan mengawasi Ryeowook-ku dari tatapan seme – seme nakal di luar sana? Bagaimana jika Ryeowook memilih untuk berpaling dariku? Bagaimana jika Ryeowook memilih untuk menduakan aku? Oh, aku ingin menangis sekarang.

Sialan!

Sialan!

Sialan sekali kau, pemikiran bodohku!

"Ryeowook menunggumu," dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku menoleh cepat saat Kyuhyun bersuara. Oh, jangan katakan aku kini mengidap syndrome suara – bass – kyuhyun – yang – seksi. Kurasa aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku di freezer pulang sekolah nanti.

"Ryeowook? Dimana?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan segera memperlihatkan layar ponselnya padaku. Kedua mata sipitku melebar segera setelah aku membaca serentetan hangul di layar ponsel Kyuhyun.

"_**Beritahu Jongwoon-ie Hyung. Aku berada di ruang PKK."**_

Kutarik ranselku tepat setelah Kyuhyun menarik ponselnya kembali. Aku harus menemui Ryeowook. Ya, hanya Ryeowook yang mampu mendinginkan fikiranku saat ini.

"Oh, iya," aku menoleh pada Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sudah mulai sepi karena sibuk mempersiapkan upacara kelulusan minggu depan. "Terima kasih, Kyu."

.

"Ah, Hyung datang?" suara Ryeowook yang terdengar ceria membuatku semakin sesak. Aku memasang senyum bodohku dan meletakkan ransel serta jasku di lantai sebelum aku menghampiri Ryeowook-ku.

"Ya, Kyuhyun yang memberitahuku," kulingkarkan tanganku di pinggang ramping Ryeowook dan meletakkan kepalaku di pundak Ryeowook yang lebih rendah dariku.

"Hyung tidak mau membantuku, eoh?" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas rona – rona merah di pipi tirusnya. Oh, manis sekali kekasihku ini. Katakan pada Tuhan, jika aku benar – benar tergila – gila pada ciptaan-Nya yang satu ini.

"Aku membantumu," lirihku.

"Bantu apa? Hyung hanya memelukku," lagi Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuatku semakin memujanya. Kukecup pipi tirusnya sekali dan menghasilkan pekikan lucu dari Ryeowook. Ryeowook mencubit lenganku dan aku pura – pura mengaduh kesakitan.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap Ryeowook dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Ada apa, Hyung? Ada yang mau Hyung ceritakan padaku?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan ekspresi tenangnya sambil mengaduk adonan kue miliknya. Aku menelan salivaku. Lidahku terlalu kaku dan getir untuk mengatakannya pada Ryeowook.

Tidak mungkin aku menyembunyikannya dari Ryeowook. Tidak mungkin juga dengan gamblang ku katakan pada Ryeowook jika aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Jepang. Bagaimanapun aku harus menghargai perasaan Ryeowook, kan? Mungkin saja Ryeowook akan sedih atau menangis saat aku mengatakannya.

Aish, babo Kim!

"Hyung?"

Aku gelagapan. "Y-Ya?"

"Tidak mau cerita ya sama aku?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan nada sedih seraya mematikan mixer-nya. Ryeowook menatap ke dalam manic kembarku. Membuat aku semakin serba salah.

"Eung… J-Jika saja aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Jepang, a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku seraya memainkan jari – jari pendekku.

Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian meraih Loyang yang sudah di lumuri mentega kemudian menuang adonan kue-nya ke dalam Loyang. "Aku akan membuatkan banyak sekali makanan dan kue untukmu, Hyung."

"Kau tidak akan bersedih?"

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Hyung ingin aku bersedih untuk sesuatu yang bagus seperti itu?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "T-Tidak seperti itu, Ryeowook-ah. A-Aku.."

Untuk seketika, aku seperti kehilangan suaraku. Sungguh, bukannya bermaksud untuk mendramatisir atau apa, aku hanya benar – benar sedang kalut. Hingga rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis. Huh, dasar pria cengeng yang brengsek!

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan suara lembutnya saat aku tak kunjung mengeluarkan komentar setelah menikmati castella buatannya.

Aku menarik bibirku. "Seperti biasa, kue buatanmu sangat enak. Tidak ada duanya!" aku mengacungkan kedua ibu jariku untuknya. Ku tatap lekat – lekat wajah manis kekasihku dengan bias – bias sinar mentari senja. Oh, ada satu hal lagi. Sepertinya atap sekolah menjadi tempat favorit-ku untuk menghabiskan sisa sore-ku bersama Ryeowook.

"Kau tahu, Hyung? Aku jadi mengkhawatirkanmu," Ryeowook menyuap castella-nya seraya memberikan tatapan yang sungguh sulit kujabarkan.

Oh, tidak! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Kim Jongwoon? Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya membuat Ryeowook seperti ini? Lebih baik kau mati saja, Kim Jongwoon yang bodoh! Oh, tunggu! Aku bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengumpat seperti ini.

Kuletakkan piring-ku dengan sedikit sisa castella. "Maafkan aku, Ryeowook-_ie_."

"Tidak, Hyung. Untuk apa kau minta maaf. Kau tidak memiliki masalah apapun denganku," ujar Ryeowook dengan nadanya yang selembut kapas. Oh, Tuhan. Aku ingin sekali memilikinya seutuhnya. Agar setiap aku membuka kedua mataku, Ryeowook-lah yang pertama kali ku lihat.

Sialan, kenapa aku malah menggombal begini? Tsk!

"Tapi –"

"Selamat ya, Hyung," Ryeowook memotong ucapanku.

"Apa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

Sekilas aku melihat guratan kesedihan di manic kembar kekasihku. Hanya saja sinar cerianya kembali menguasai pandangannya. Aku jadi tidak mengerti.

"Untuk beasiswamu. Ke Jepang kan?"

Aku menelan salivaku susah payah. Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook tahu? Kyuhyun-kah pelakunya? Bocah iblis itu kan orang pertama yang menghampiriku setelah Ahn Seongsaenim memanggilku ke ruangannya.

"B-Bagaimana…"

"Aku membayangkanmu menjadi salah satu mahasiswa di sana. Pasti keren! Ah, jadi dimana kau diterima?"

Oh, sial!

Aku benar – benar akan menangis sekarang!

"Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music," jawabku kaku.

Ryeowook meletakkan piringnya dan memeluk lenganku. Dengan kedua matanya yang bersinar cerah, Ryeowook menatapku kagum. Oh, sebegitu hebatkah aku sekarang di mata Ryeowook? "Kau begitu hebat, Hyung~"

"Kau senang?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?"

Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apanya?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Kita bisa saling menghubungi. Akan ku kirim email setiap hari untukmu, Hyung."

Oh!

Aku lupa jika aku hidup di masa yang sudah sangat modern. Betapa sempitnya pemikiranku saat ini. Tapi bukannya hanya itu saja. Aku benar – benar sangat mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook sekarang. Aku hanya merasa ketakutan. Takut jika Ryeowook meninggalkanku sewaktu – waktu.

"Aku tidak akan sanggup meninggalkanmu, Ryeowook-_iei_," desahku akhirnya. "Aku takut jika kau akan meninggalkanku sementara aku berada jauh darimu. Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang ingin merebutmu dariku? Bagaimana jika –Ouch!" aku meringis ngilu saat Ryeowook mencubit pinggangku.

"Kau dan pemikiran konyolmu!" gerutunya. "Pergilah, Hyung. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Astaga!" Ryeowook menepuk dahinya. "Jika ku katakan pergi, maka aku akan menunggumu, Hyung."

Aku terenyuh.

"Kau akan menungguku? Aku pergi tidak sebentar, loh."

Ryeowook mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja! Aku berjanji!"

Kurengkuh tubuh mungil Ryeowook erat – erat dan mengecupi pucuk kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Ryeowook-_ie…_ Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Hyung."

Oh, adakah yang harus ku khawatirkan sekarang? Aku akan pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk meraih masa depanku. Langkahku semakin dekat. Dan aku berjanji, disaat aku kembali aku akan segera menjadikan Ryeowook milikku seutuhnya.

Ya, seutuhnya!

**FIN**

**Kyaaaa~**

**Akhirnya update juga ^^ Inipun ngetik di kantor, nyolong kesempatan saat bos gak ada kkkkk~ Mian kalo banyak typo dan kata – kata yang aneh~ Dan ff ini kujadikan series aja deh biar satu kali publish langsung Fin. Fin disini bukan berarti tamat, tapi untuk menandakan jika series 'Castella' udah kelar… gak ngerti? Sama dong :D kkkkk~ *abaikan***

**Happy reading~**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose ^^**


End file.
